Lost and Found
by TheEverlastingFangirl
Summary: She was kidnapped. Her loved ones are gone. She did everything to live. And now she has to pay the price. Tris Prior was kidnapped when she was 14 with her family. Now she is the only Prior left and she is in a gang. Her next mission. Chicago. Would old friendships be rekindled and broken hearts mended. But the thing is, everyone is after you when you're in a gang.
1. Chapter 1:Losing what we have

**Hi, so this is a story I have been writing for about two weeks now and I definitely can't keep it to myself forever so I've decided to post it and TRY to update once a week! Please review and tell me any places to improve on! I don't own divergent or any of its characters.**

"Zeke, give me my cake back!" I look at Zeke who currently has his face stuffed with my glorious cake. He grins at me, "Why should I Trissy?" I smirk at him and act as if I'm going to punch his face, being Zeke he falls for it and I punch his stomach instead. Cake flies out of his mouth and I grin at my delicious revenge. Even though he is 16 and I'm 14 he is still one of my best friends.

Suddenly a large crash and scream wakes me up from my enjoyable moment. I look at Zeke who is looking at me with the same expression of shock and fear. I begin to get off my dull-stormy-grey bed however Zeke pulls my arm before I can go anywhere. "Bea, you don't know what happened. It's not safe, ok? I'll call the police." I look at him, now with anger and frustration. "Would you stay if it was your family? You would go downstairs too." His face looks grave and he sighs. He slides off the bed and let's go of my whiter-than white arm and we sneak downstairs.

I look into my dining room once full of antique velvet chairs and a dark oak table now empty and lonesome. I walk on into the living room and what I see shocks me. The grey walls that once gave a feeling of home and comfort are now splattered dark red. Suddenly something black catches the corner of my eye. It's a man with greasy jet-black hair and he has my brother in his arm. Before Zeke or I can stop myself I shout at the man, "Get you dirty hands off my brother!" Zeke begins shouting my name but something cuts him off. A small silver object breaks through the air with a small wizz. A bullet. And soon enough it found its target. In my shoulder.

It burns. The pain is incruciating and I force myself to close my eyes and run away from all the pain. Then black.

 _ **(I'm not mean enough to leave this as a cliffhanger for long)**_

I try opening my eyes. A bright light just replaces the darkness I have felt for the last 5 minutes of being conscious. I close my eyes swiftly. I hear a laugh from beside me, "pretty bright, Bea, isn't it?" Caleb. "Caleb? Where are we? What happened?" Suddenly a burst of pain explodes in my shoulder. I wince and try not to scream or cry. Caleb seems to notice. "Beatrice, don't try moving your shoulder or your leg because otherwise you might end up hurting more." I play his words over in my head and I still have no clue what he means. "Beatrice, let me tell you what happened and just don't move your leg or shoulder." I do what he says and get ready to listen, my eyes now open and see that I'm in a white room with two beds, turning my head to Caleb I listen.

"So while you and Zeke where laughing and talking about whatever weird joke you were laughing about, me, mum and Dad where sitting in the living room. Mum emailing someone, Dad filling out papers and I was just reading that book I like at the moment, you know the distopian one with factions and stuff?" (Lololololol) I roll my eyes at my Erudite brother. "Suddenly, this group of men in black clothes blew up the wall. Literally. I think they used a grenade or something. Mum screamed and was knocked out straight away. I watched them hit her the gun. Then Dad tried punching one of them but they tasered him. They gagged me and slung me over their shoulder. They were about to climb through the gap in the wall until you came in. Oh Beatrice, they shot you in the shoulder and leg. One tried to gag Zeke but he kneed him where the sun don't shine and got away. Bea, I watched Mum, Dad and you get hurt enough to be knocked out and I never could get that out my head. I tried screaming and they ended up having to taser me too."

I look at him. I think the shock and fear is evident on my face because he tried to smile. A few minutes later some men enter the room. One with dark brown hair and mossy green eyes the other is the man who shot me. Hatred fills every single inch of my body and they smile. They just smile. And I begin screaming. I shout and scream till my throat is raw but I keep going. Until they pull my mother into the room and hold a gun to her head. "Shut up!" I do as he says and silent tears run down my face. He smiles again, "Good, now don't do it again!" And he throws my mother into the wall.

Her beautiful emerald eyes open and smile at me. She stops moving from then onward and I do nothing. Nothing. Because I am a coward. I am selfish. And I killed my mother.

 **I am sorry for anyone who actually likes this story but please review and tell me if its good. Sorry for short chapters if this story is enjoyed I might do longer chapters in the future. Thank you for reading see you next chapter people! Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2:Missions we shouldn't do

**I'm enjoying this story so I might work on it more than others :D I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS VERONICA ROTH DOES ;D**

It's been over 2 years since they kidnapped me and my family. Dad died after hearing Mum was killed, depression and the beatings were both a part of it. They only feed us once a week but give us water every two days. I've been forced to work for the gang they are in. Caleb was trying so hard but he failed. He also tried protecting me too much. He was always more Erudite than Dauntless and I guess it just put him to the test.

The nightmares are the one thing that have the most power over me. Not Eric. Not Peter. And not Max. They are always the same. My family saying it's my fault. Saying I'm worthless. And then comes along Eric-more metal than skin- and he says those exact things. He always injects me with an electric blue serum that freezes my body from being able to do anything. He uses it for his own joy, not the gangs'.

My job is to find people and lead people off our scents. I never want to do it however my brother died telling me to live for him, Mum and Dad. I promised to live up to that and I'm not breaking them anytime soon. Everyone here calls me Six, except Eric. I'm known for having six fears in the simulations. Ones that took away all sense of security surrounding you in this lost cause.

I have one friend, Christina. We are both here for the same reason and we keep eachother going through the times Eric comes for me and Peter for her. Eric is worse than Peter and always has been but that doesn't mean I help her less than she does me. She is the exact opposite of me, mocha coloured skin and slim legs that carry the rest of her beautiful body. We walk down the hallways to the apartment we have to share, the only thing we can keep to ourselves. She's chatting about some guy who tried flirting with her in the cafeteria, I laugh as she bumps into our door while complaining about the guy.

"Tris, you're getting too thin again." She is the only one who knows my name and my only friend. Yet she tells me lies. "Chris, I would definitely know if I was thin." She sighs and pushes me into the wall, not hard enough to hurt my back. "Tris, when have I ever lied to you huh? If I told you that you're thin it's because you are, please just let me make you something. I'll make you a salad please Tris!" This time I sigh. Her determination is like a lion's. I nod my head slowly and agree to the salad. She manages a small smile for me and unlocks our door into our dull, jet-black apartment. Bleak and bare with the necessities we need and maybe a few clothes and belongings we stole into the compound. I lie on the sofa and pick up Caleb's book. The one he read before we were taken. "Tris!" Chris whines at me like a puppy. "Can you do the washing?" I grin at her, "Only if your salad is satisfying for my liking and diet!" Her smile falters a bit due to the fact I mentioned the word 'diet'.

She opens our fridge and suddenly a blaring alarm runs through our apartment and the rest of the compound. I look over to Chris and the terror washes over her face. Something is happening, and it is definitely not good.

We run outside and close the door behind us and begin sprinting down the hallway. "SIX, TEN! FOLLOW ME!" It's Max. We run faster and follow his quick pace. All of a sudden, he pauses at the entrance. Walking down, we see a few men. Our men, our army. And men more red than skin. I stare at the men and back at Max. He looks grave. We are on alert again, someone shot these men from outside. Max turns back at us, " Girls, the spy is believed to be related to Four Eaton. Your job is to go there and become friends with Four and his friends and eachother. You have to pretend you don't know eachother or Four's friends because if you show any recognisation, you are going to be tragically murdered by an unknown person. Go and get your things, Matt will drive you up to your flats. I'm expecting my best students to do the right thing. See you in a month girls." And he walks away. I stare at Christina and at Eric who is smirking at me across the hall. I'm definitely in for a beating tonight.

 **ahhh suspense :D please review thanks for reading my stories :D sorry this chapters short I will try and make them longer ;D**


	3. Chapter 3:We keep each other going

I walk towards my apartment. Chris left earlier to go for food. Peter isn't home tonight so she is fine. The stone walls bounce back memories like they are solid objects. The time I was in handcuffs and being shoved along the floor like a piece of meat. The time I was being carried by Christina after the first time Eric hurt me. None of them great memories.

Before I can process anything I am spun around and pushed through an open door. Black, black and black. Eric. I turn my head towards him. An evil snarl the focus of his pierced face. "Let's have a little fun before you leave shall we Bea?" He slams the door and turns back towards me. Soon I see him slide his belt off as though it's a second nature. He brings it high above his head and pulls it down and let's the belt find his target. My back. I wince and feel a warm liquid run down my back. He does it again and again. I whimper and just as he's about to bring it down for the fifth time a knock on the door freezes the moment. I slide onto the stiff sofa and he throws the belt into another room. He opens the door, attempting to keep his cool, "How may I help you..Ten?" Venom fills his voice. "Max moved the mission leave to an hour from now, so I have to get Six." He mutters a string of words under his breath, he is going to tell Peter now. He moves aside and I scurry out the room. Chris grabs my wrist and together we run towards our apartment.

"Chris?" She hums in reply. "Thank you." She turns to look at me and smiles a sad smile. "He could've killed you Tris." We walk to the apartment in silence. Together we pick up our bags and close the door. As we walk down the hallway again someone calls Christina, I turn my head towards the voice and my eyes find evil itself. Peter. His green orbs shimmer in the darkness of the hallway, evil in every inch of his devilish grin. This time I'm the one to grab her wrist and run off before he can do anything to my friend. "Tris?" I hum in reply, mocking her from earlier. She smiles, "Max told me where the mission is, I didn't tell you at first because I knew you wouldn't do it but it's in..um...Chicago." I stop walking. I freeze up in an instant. Chicago. Beautiful Chicago. Chicago that is my home. "Tris, please, we have to go." She manages to get me walking again.

Max meets us in the simulation room. Where your fears take over your sanity. He holds out an electric blue serum that will knock us out for the exact right time so we won't find out the location of our gang-dauntless. Max hands a vial to me, knowing that I won't be injected with anything by other people. In 3 seconds it's over. The liquid is exploring my body and I watch as Christina falls gracefully into the arms of two soldiers. Suddenly, Tobias comes into my mind, his surname was also Eaton. He had messy chocolate-brown hair and ocean blue eyes that are deep enough to be lost in. Just as I lose conciousness, I whisper to no one in particular "please don't let it be him." And I leave the world I live in behind, waiting for another to let me in.

I'm still drowsy from the serum. If always gave me side affects usually screaming and nightmares. It wasn't as bad this time at least they didn't have to cover my mouth. I look over to Christina who is currently having an debate about whether makeup is necessary in day-to-day life. The car pulls to a stop and we climb out. I explore the city with my eyes, seeing various things I recognise. The beautiful river flows through the city in my mind. This time I see it a few roads away, glistening in the sunlight, almost saying hello from two years ago. I pull out my suitcase and walk down the road. Christina walks into the apartment and I enter a few minutes later, a stranger would think we were two teenagers going home to family. How wrong they would be. I walk up the endless stairs until I arrive at number 64 (heh no coincidence there) and after lots of fiddling with the lock I push open the door.

The room has a velvet black couch and a black marble kitchen. The window gives me a view of the city. The lush river glimmers in the distance, still saying its greetings. I walk into my bedroom and find a dark grey duvet covering the bed and once more, black walls and shelves. A frame with a caption in it lies right to my bed, 'We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, the kind that drives one man to stand up for another.' That was the old dauntless catchphrase, sounding kinder than we actually were. Selfish barbarians who only care for the things they desire, never forgiving or caring if they have to slaughter a man or two along the way. Only careful for each other and no one more.

After unpacking the few belongings I own, I walk down the hall to Christina's apartment. Looking around cautiously along the way. No cameras, good. I knock on the door and she opens it cheerily. I return the smile and walk in. Same as mine. Black and menacing like the gang itself. We sit on her couch and enjoy our company. She sighs and I turn my head towards her. Tears are streaming down her face, I get up from the comfortable seating and wipe the tears off her face. "Chris?" She looks back at me, "This isn't right Tris, nothing we do is. I don't even know what we are anymore. And your so skinny. I keep thinking I'm going to lose the one person who I actually care about." Guilt washes over me. She's right about losing me, but not about me being skinny. I never have been, just fat. I turn her face towards mine, "Anyone can try to kill me, but they will never get to me or hurt me. Ever!" She nods and a weak smile forms on her lips. She reaches out her arms and tightens them around me. I return the favour and soon we both have tears running down our cheeks. "We'll keep each other going Trissy!"


	4. Chapter 4:Secrets between us

I sit on the black duvet and stare out the window. A group of carefree teenagers are laughing and talking in the sleeping street below. I continue to look at the endless files of paper full of my mission and the things I need to know. The picture of Four Eaton catches my eye. Dark brown hair-almost black and lapis blue eyes. My eyes drift back over to the teenagers and my eyes find him. Four Eaton. I check again and I make my mind up. It's defiantly him. I grab my jet black iPhone and call Chris.

"Hey Chris, do you see the teens on the street?" I hear a bit of fumbling round and she replies, "Yep, what about them?" "It's Four Eaton. I saw him while I was looking at files." She gasps. "Tris" she whines, "Why are you so good at our job?" I laugh. "Chris, my idea is you go down there and pretend to be waiting for someone and just hope they notice. He's supposed to have really kind friends so it should work." She gasps again. "You were meant for this Tris!" "Chris, just call me and change my name so if they do see your phone it doesn't give it away." "Sure thing Tris, make sure to get this." I agree and set up the filming equipment and begin filming for the meeting. She begins calling me. I pick up without a thought.

"What do you mean?" Time to put the act on. "I said you're not worth my time. We are done. Get over it Christina!" I make my voice sound like Eric's, one I have heard many times. Soon she stuffs her phone in her pocket, leaving me on speaker so I can hear. She begins crying and another voice fills my ear. "Hey, are you ok? What happened, you seemed pretty upset." A male voice. It reminds me of Zeke. Christina draws in a shaky breath, "My boyfriend was going to take me out and instead he just broke up with me over the phone." I hear a few comforting voices. "Tell you what, he was not worth your time. What's your name? Maybe our fabulous little gang can cheer you up." It sounds like Uriah. Zeke's younger brother who I was once good friends with. Christina sniffs, "Christina. It's just we had been going out for 3 years and he was my best friend for who knows how long. And he just dumped me as a girlfriend and a friend." They end up having conversation and by the end Christina has invited them to her apartment.

I end the call, knowing she has turned her equipment on. As I pack up my things another caller appears on my screen. Eric Ackerman. My heart stops and for a second I can't breathe. I press answer with an extremely shaking hand. "Hello?" The fear in my voice is evident. "Bea. Don't do anything stupid." My breath hitches in my throat. A beeping sound fills my ear. I still can't breathe. I fumble with the door lock, my fingers not working and eventually it swings open. My legs collapse underneath me. I can't move. I remember this feeling. I felt like this after my mother died. I had a panic attack. And now I'm having one all because Eric might be coming to see me.

Laughter climbs the stairs and a few familiar voices. One of whose is Christina. A ringing sound fills the air. More laughter. The ringing, I realise is in my ears. I hear a shout, "HEY! Are you ok?" They are talking to me. I decide to look up and I see them looking at me mildly concerned however Christina looks very worried, she knows the only thing that can make me act like this. I quickly stand and begin running down the flights of stairs. I hear a few more concerned shouts and a few reaccuring steps behind me. I block out the rest of the world and swing open the door leading to the apartments and stand outside in the crisp night air. I hear various shouts but I don't care anymore. I can finally breathe. The door swings open again and the teenagers flood out one by one. Last of all Christina. I continue staring onwards towards the river. A few voices call to me but I still ignore them. My breathing is quick and rapid. "Hey?" I finally turn to look at Christina who is the one who called me. "Are you ok?" I get a look at the guy. Black hair and chocolate-brown skin. Zeke. I'm so sure it's him. I feel my heart rate go up once again. "Woah, calm down!" He notices my change in breathing. I decide to answer him, "If I was ok, I wouldn't have a panic attack." I manage a small smile at him and turn my head back towards the river. "What's your name?" One of the girls this time. Strawberry-blonde hair and tanned skin. I smile at her and get up. I dust off my jeans and open the door again. Before I go back inside, I look at the girl, "Six. My name's Six."

As I climb the stairs I hear them bid each other farewell and someone running up the stairs. Chris pushes me against the wall and hugs me tightly. "What happened?" I draw in a breath, "Eric called me and told me not to be stupid." She looks at me. "Come on, we can stay at my place tonight." She takes my hand and leads me to her apartment only two floors above mine. We end up talking about the good times. I tell her about my friends and how these people look like them. We have a girls night and as I leave I remember, maybe I really do have something to live for.

 _Three days later_

First day of school. Christina started a few days ago so no one would be suspicious of us. I take the black bag and the black kit that is disguised as a pe bag, however it contains everything I need. I say goodbye to Chris who leaves earlier than me and I start the hike down the flights of stairs.

When I begin walking to school, I see Matthew (who drove us here) standing by a mansion. I kneel down acting as though I'm doing my shoelace. No one is currently on the road so I'm safe from any curious strangers. "This is Four Eaton's home. All known relations in America live here and he is abused by his father. Four possibly knows about the spy and your or Ten's job is to come here and somehow find any necessary information. I nod and stand up. "Max has placed every bit of faith and trust into you Six. Don't let him down." I nod again and stop looking through my bag, I begin walking towards the school again while he walks past me. I swear I hear him say, "I'm sorry Prior. Defy them when you can." He walks past and I continue-like normal strangers.

I turn around, feeling like I have a pair of eyes on me. I look up into the houses and my eyes catch a pair of blue eyes staring into my soul. I stare back. Four notices and walks away. When I'm closer to school I hear someone shout my name. I turn towards the sound and I see Four running towards me. I walk backwards until he catches up and we walk quietly. He breaks the silence first, "Why did you have a meltdown in your apartment that caused you to feel suffocated?" I catch a glimpse at him. He is staring at me with confusion and worry evident in his eyes. I try and find the right words to say, "I just..someone called me." Four steps in front of me. "I know when people don't tell the truth Six." I stare him down until he sighs and continues walking by my side. "I'm Four, go to Chicago high and I'm 18. You?" "I'm Six, going to Chicago High and I'm 16." He hums in acknowledgement.

The school comes into view and Four says he will show me round. "So why did you move to sad old Chicago then?" I use the words they tell us to use in training, "My brother is in Uni here so I moved in with him. My mum and Dad are both travelling lots and when they are home, it's always because of work." He leads me into the reception and a woman with a label stating 'Tori' asks for my name and hands me my timetable. I thank the woman and Four leads me somewhere new. "Why the name Six?" I knew it was coming. I use the first solution that comes into my head. "Why the name Four?" He laughs and looks at me. "I'm afraid I cannot give out personal information m'aam!" I smile and look out the window at the farms stretching as far as the eye can see.

Four grabs my wrist again and leads me into another hallway. Pictures with happy faces smile down at me through the entire corridor, he points his rough hands at a certain picture. I look at it and realise it's all the teenagers from the other night. He points at the girl with sun kissed skin and strawberry-blonde hair, "That's Marlene she is really kind and happy but also kinda reckless." He points at the one with brown hair and celery-green eyes, "That's Will, he is the smart and brave one." He points at the blonde one with an arm round another boy, "Shauna." He points at the younger boy with chocolate-brown skin and a snake tattoo crawling round his skin behind his ear, "That's Uriah, he loves his cake way too much." It reminds me of Uriah and his cake addiction. He points at the last boy-apart from him, "That's Zeke, he also loves cake and he and Uriah are nicknamed the Pedrad Brothers for the fact of their well-known parties and pranks." It's Zeke and Uriah. The exact Uriah who was one of my best friends growing up. The exact Zeke who saw me get shot twice.

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter and thank you for reviewing and following this story xx thank you Lia for the really kind review and IceFire16 and FarAwayFromReality YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME! I shall now try and write chapter 5 cya soon peeps xx**


	5. Chapter 5:We are dauntless We are bad

I sit in the room with art covering every inch of the wall. I have an art teacher as a form tutor. Great. I hum along to the music running through my ears from my iPod. Four left me earlier to go to his form room. Stressed out by twenty-one pilots replaces the other song. I relate to my music, especially tøp.

Flashback

"Hey Beatrice, aw is the baby crying? Don't worry I'm sure you might look a bit more decent when you're older! Oh who are we kidding. Huh Beatrice, I'm right aren't I?" Molly and her gang jeer at me while tears continue streaming down my face. A new school and I'm already bullied. I think about how strong my mother is, how she always stands up for others. So selfless.

I punch Molly in the stomach and suddenly I end up sitting in a bleak room full of posters on 'how to be kinder.' Typical. The door swings open violently and the same teacher, with the permanent frown plastered on her face, shoves a group of boys and girls in. "Hello Mr Black, they decided to take the cake from the cafeteria again. Good luck!" With that she clip-clapped out the room in her shiny black heels echoing down the hallway.

The group sits down at the back of the room and I continue listening to the teacher nodding every now and then to confirm I'm listening when really I'm just listening to Ariana's new album. Someone taps me on the back and I turn round to see a boy with tanned skin and jet-black wild hair grins at me, "so why you here?" He seems kind enough. "Punched Molly in the stomach and someone caught me." He laughs. "Good, she needed it. I'm Zeke by the way!" "Tris." Maybe I do have friends here.

End of flashback

I remember Zeke letting me into his friend-group and me becoming like a sister to them. Everyone liked me and me, them. Then I had to be kidnapped. Tears threaten to spill out my eyes again however I blink them away and press the home button on my phone. I scroll through my music and eventually find some songs I downloaded about a year ago. Ariana Grande. I click on the album and a song fills my ears. "Excuse me, Six!" I look up at the teacher, middle-aged and light brown skin with kind eyes. Great I'm gonna get a detention again on my first day. "What song you listening to?" I sit there, I must looked pretty shocked because she laughs and walks over. "I was listening to Twenty-one pilots and the most depressing songs I had but then I found my old playlists and ended up with Ariana Grande." She grins, "Try Melaine Martintez, you might like her." She walks back to her desk and a swarm of students enter just as the bell rings throughout the school. Never met a teacher like that before.

Christina looks in my direction however because of my mission she sits down with Marlene and Shauna at the front. I load in iTunes and download the first Melaine Martintez song that comes up 'Dollhouse.' I listen to the music as students chat and catch up on homework. The bell rings again and it becomes a madhouse again as everyone picks up papers and runs out the class.

By lunch, I am worn out. I got all the top classes meaning more work. I make my way outside and sit on the dry grass hiding behind a bleak building. I study the kids across the field who are pushing around a smaller victim. I look away before my abnegation takes over. I can't draw attention on purpose. I must've been thinking too long because the kids have come over to me and start teasing me. "Hm, are you poor? Your dye looks horrible, oh wait, that's your hair! My bad!" They jeer at me and by now a small crowd has gathered. Suddenly, they punch the side of my head and anywhere else they find. Before, they cause any more damage I punch the first thing I can. I hear a satisfying crunch and I see I punched the main bully. Mousy-brown hair and a male body. Large and bulky. "SIX! Get here right now and don't even dare touch Molly!" I sigh and walk towards the woman. She digs her manicured nails into my arm and leads me into a building.

She shoves me in a bright room with posters and rainbows. Not my type of thing. Tori turns round in the chair, obviously not her thing either. The teacher pushes me towards a seat. "This child, tried to hurt Molly! I will pick her up when her detention is over!" I swear Tori has a small grin on her face however she agrees. I pull out my phone again and listen to my new list of Melaine. The door opens again and the teachers talk again and Tori sighs. The group of people sit at the front of the class and begin chatting loudly. I don't even look, I know who it is. Someone calls my name and I pull out my headphones and look up. "Six, would you like to explain what you did?" Tori questions me and I smile back at her. "I punched Molly in the face and possibly broke her nose." Tori laughs and I put my headphones in. The group continues to talk until someone gets up and puts their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" Sounds like Uriah. "Uriah Pedrad," I feel someone staring at me and decide to shock them too. "Hey Four." Uriah takes his hands off my eyes and I look across the room to see Four staring at me. I give a small smile and hear the clicking of heels coming down the hallway. I put my phone in my pocket and pick up my bag. "Hey Six, where you going?" Tori questions me. I point at the door and the door swings open violently. I get up and walk out the room listening to the shocked voices behind me and grin again. My plan is working and I am a very bad person.

Later, when Tris is home

I stare at the river. In the short week I have been here, the calm river has given me a sense of home and comfort. The sun reflects off of it like a mirror showing all the oranges and pinks being displayed in the sky. A black object breaks through the sunset and rests on a lamppost. A Raven. Out of habit I touch my collar where the three Ravens are inked into my skin. I know I'm underage but all dauntless must have a tattoo to prove who they are.

A sound fills up my room from my phone and I answer the call. "...Hello is this Six?" It's Four. "Yes, why?" "We are at Christina's house and she mentioned she had seen you in this building and you weren't just visiting, wanna come over and chat?" This is good. They trust me and this is an opportunity! "Sure! Where are you guys?" "We were wondering if we could come over because Uriah trashed her apartment." This is even better. "Sure I'm two floors down from her so just knock on the first door you see." "Ok thanks Six." He hangs up and I quickly put my files away and look at the list of people I have helped destroy. Over 100. Tears suddenly spring at my eyes but I blink them away vigorously. I pull down the picture from the wall and throw it at my door. I quickly pick it up again and throw it in the bin.

A few knocks on the door bring me out of my misery and I open the door. I see the people who used to make me so happy. I greet them and let them in. Banter goes back and forth until I realise I forgot some materials for homework due in tomorrow. "Guys, I need to get a few supplies. I'll be back in a half hour or so. URIAH DON'T TRASH MY HOUSE!" I lock my door and run down the stairs.

Four P.O.V.

Six is cool. I like her, she seems to be hiding something though. Uriah eats the velvety cake he found in her fridge and Chris walks out the room. I follow her. "Hey, what you looking at?" She opens the door, "this. She kept hiding the door from me." I walk round and the view is beautiful. I look at the eye-catching frame on the wall. em'We believe in ordinary acts of bravery. The kind that drives one man to stand up for another. -Dauntless/em' I am filled with shock.

I asked my father what this was and he said it was an old gang he used to be in. It's not a coincidence. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe she just heard it from somewhere. I am definitely asking her about it. Because innocent or not. Everything happens for a reason.

Guess who's back? Back again. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! Seriously when I wrote these stories I thought maybe I will get a review and follow or two but I seriously didn't expect people to really enjoy the story so thank you guys so much :D *gives cookie* I will try and start writing on my way to school and blah stay awesome x


	6. Chapter 6-Where one goes, the other goes

___**Don't kill me please? Ok, let me explain(I have an excuse why I haven't uploaded) ((happy new year btw)) So I kind of lost interest in the divergent series and in divergent fanfic because of the mortal instruments series which I began reading. I recently got bored on the bus and decided to read some divergent stories. I got interested again and decided to try and carry on with this story. Sorry for not uploading, I hope people enjoy this. Please leave suggestions! All characters belong to Veronica Roth.**_

I stand in the lunch que and study Christina with Marlene and Shauna. I see her glance at Will. She faces me and I wink at her receiving a scowl. I grab a bottle of water and begin walking past the tables. Suddenly, someone grabs my wrist. I turn to see Marlene's strawberry-blonde hair and caramel-brown eyes staring into my own. "Six, why don't you sit with us? The boys are coming soon I think." I smiled at them, "Of course!" I sit with them and listen to their conversation, occasionally joining in.

Suddenly, a few shouts echo through the cafeteria. I crane my neck to see a group of people arguing with a bulky blonde who has tattoos twisting round his neck. I jump out of my seat and feel a hand yank me back. I look to see Christina's slender fingers wrapping around my wrist. "Don't, you can't go there." I yank my wrist out of her hand. "Why not huh?" She gulps and looks over to the boy. "It's Eric." My whole body freezes, it feels as if the world goes in slow motion. I bump into someone. Four sets a hand on my back causing me to flinch-almost as if it comes naturally. "Sorry Six, I," He trails off seeing the nervousness in my expression. "Are you ok?" I shake my head and sprint out of the hall. I pray that Eric doesn't follow.

I hear footsteps echoing my own and twist around. He's following me, an evil grin plastered across his face. I burst into open air and take deep breaths of it as if I couldn't breathe before. "Beatrice!" He sings. I turn to see him in front of me, his hands grip my own. Not in a friendly way, in a rough way. "You should know by now that you shouldn't run from me Beatrice." With horror, I realise the only way out of this would be to fight him, which I do. I knee him downstairs and punch his stomach as he releases his grip. I use the time to begin running again. I hear Christina calling my name urgently and see her looking around. Eric grabs my wrist with one hand and punches my temple with the other. "Aw, poor Beatrice. Not being able to run a few metres." He laughs mockingly. I try to swallow my panic and fail. The punches keep coming-over and over.

Christina screams my name and begins running, the gang trailing behind her. Eric pushes me relentlessly against a brick wall, dark spots begin to dance at the edge of my vision. A red liquid runs down my face. Suddenly as he lands the last punch, Christina runs into him. He is caught off guard and I smile in my head. She screams at him repeatedly while punching him, "You little *****! Why don't you just go and rot in hell! I hate you so much! I hate Peter, I hate you, I hate myself for never doing a stupid freaking thing about either of you!" I feel someone pick me up gently, the darkness takes over.

 **Christina P.O.V.**

I punch him. I kick him. He just laughs, making me punch harder. It's all just a game to him, he doesn't even care. Someone drags me off of him, I scream at them to let me go. "Chris, Chris please! Calm down, it's ok. He stopped moving." Will. I feel wet tears run down my face and turn to Tris. Her blonde hair runs in waves down her side, Four lifts her gently in his arms. He turns to me, his ocean-blue eyes staring into my brown ones. "I'm not going to ask any questions and you don't have to give any answers. I can take Six to my place. Will, you take Chris somewhere. She needs it. Someone tell Tori why we are leaving and someone else take this sick guy to the nurse and explain. We can meet up later." I feel Will nod against my head as he cradles me in his chest. I cry for my friend, I cry for this sick life and I cry for both of us because wherever Eric is, Peter follows.

 _ **I know it's short, I've been working on some other fanfiction if you like the mortal instruments. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hopefully will be able to update soon. Please say if you like it or not. Have a good day people!**_


End file.
